


Small Talk

by prettyfaroutman



Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfaroutman/pseuds/prettyfaroutman





	Small Talk

She knows that he’s uncomfortable sitting in silence. That much is obvious from their on-set encounters; he’d rather stick his foot in his mouth than let a moment pass without conversation. She’s heard him chatting with the crew on set as well, and based on some overheard snippets, she thinks she could probably avoid the personal questions if she just made small talk with him - did he hit that nasty snarl on the 101 yesterday afternoon? Can he believe it’s already 80 degrees out and it’s still technically winter? How about that earthquake this morning - did it wake him up?

But everything she can think to say is horrible. Not just horribly banal (although it’s also that), but horrible because it could mean learning more about him, which seems even less appealing than allowing him to learn about her. She doesn’t want to know where he lives and what routes he takes to avoid traffic. She doesn’t want to hear about his surfing habit (it seems like that’s everyone’s hobby these days) and how the warm weather enables it. And she certainly doesn’t want to imagine him in bed, jolting awake to the sound of the mirror rattling.

After that social media fiasco her manager goaded her into, she already feels like she and James have invaded each others’ lives too much. From this point forward, she’s determined to ride out this ridiculous confluence of situations with as few off-screen ripples as possible. So, after every take, she turns away quietly, hoping that the inevitable questions will finally stop. She feels bad when she finds herself being rude, but what choice does he give her? She didn’t nip it in the bud after the Lily/James project, and look where that got them. If she’s going to shut this down, it has to be now.


End file.
